(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, particularly to an operation guide device which displays documentation to guide its user on how to execute desired operation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an operation guide device is accommodated inside of an information processing device, such as a word processor, so that a user can summon documentation which instructs him/her how to operate the information processing device. The documentation includes operation method and operation procedure, and it is displayed on the CRT (Cathode Ray Tube).
An example of the operation guide device, Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-250716, will be described hereunder with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, the operation guide device comprises a microcomputer 301, a display unit 302 including CRT or the like, an input unit 303 including a keyboard or the like, a memory unit 304, an application memory unit 305, a help memory unit 306, and a command memory unit 307.
Operation of the operation guide device with above construction will be described briefly. A user inputs a command through the input unit 303; and the operation guide device responds to this command by employing the microcomputer 301, the application memory unit 305, and the command memory unit 307. When a user encounters a problem or forgets a command while running a program, however, the user summons a documentation by pressing a designated HELP key or entering a HELP command through the input unit 303. Responding to this command, the microcomputer 301 generates a help documentation display based on an operation guide program stored in the help memory unit 306, and displays it. The help documentation display in this case provides a descriptive instruction how to forward the running program. Further, an operation sample display will be displayed on the display unit 302 simultaneously if the help documentation display does not provide sufficient guidance. The operation sample display is a sample display of required operation. Thus, the operation guide device provides a user of the information processing device with sufficient operation guidance when the user encounters an incomprehensible or an unfamiliar operation.
The help documentation display and the operation sample display at the display unit of the above conventional operation guide device do not satisfy a user's needs when a user hardly knows about required operation or operation procedures so that he/she cannot figure out what documentation is to be selected. Also in some cases required operations are so complex that they prevent a user from gaining a view of overall operation. In those cases, even the help documentation display and the operation sample display do not help the user to gain the overall view and locate required operations in the whole operation, although they instruct the user how to complete required operations. Consequently, the user's operation goal to implement the whole operation will be hardly possible.
Further, neither the help documentation display nor the operation sample display reflects a user's competence for the information processing device; therefore, they will not contribute to an experienced user with some training as much as they do to an inexperienced user.
The number of functions realized by an information processing device has been increasing. For example, a word processor possesses not only document generation function but also learning function, batch conversion function, diagram generation function, and editorial function. Along with the increase of functions, construction and operation of an information processing device becomes complex, and the number of users fully experienced with such devices becomes fewer and fewer. Consequently, an operation guide device for satisfying needs of inexperienced users has been strongly desired.